Charlotte Warren
Charlotte Warren was a mortal woman who lived in the early colony of Virginia during the 17th century. She later got pregnant by Lawrence Cutler and gave birth to a very powerful witch, Melinda Warren, on October 31, 1670. When Melinda was a child, Charlotte told her about the three powerful witches from the future who helped bring her into the world, the Charmed Ones. During Melinda's youth, Charlotte died and left the women of her coven to protect her and teach her the ways of magic. History Early Life Charlotte was a mortal-woman who practiced magic, but had no magical powers or abilities of her own. She met a coven at unknown time, and joined them. They taught each other many things, and protected one another from the witch hunters that had started hunting witches. At an unknown point in her life, she met Lawrence Cutler and the two fell in love. Melinda found out she was pregnant, and wanted to share the news with her lover. However, when she went to him, he was gone and nowhere to be found. Through her unborn daughters gift of Premonition, she learned that he would never return. Although she was heartbroken, she sensed that he did not leave on his free will. She returned to her coven, who sensed that the baby she would give birth to would be very powerful. She was then protected by them throughout her pregnancy. Encounter with the Charmed Ones Charlotte was kidnapped by Ruth Cobb, an evil witch who wanted to steal Charlotte's baby, and Cole Turner, who wanted to turn the Halliwell-Warren line Evil. Charlotte went into labor soon-after, and tried to fight off Ruth and Cole but was unsuccessful. Prudence, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell, who had traveled back in time from the year 2000, came and freed Charlotte. Then, they brought her to a clearing in the woods where an altar was waiting, and created a protective circle around her. Piper then helped Charlotte give birth to her daughter, before they returned to the covens hideout. Charlotte expressed her gratitude to the sisters, and announced that the name of her daughter was Melinda Warren. The sisters were shocked to learn of their relation to Charlotte, but were pulled back to their own time moments later. Later Life Later in her life, Charlotte told her daughter of the three-powerful witches that had helped her give birth. When Melinda was still a young girl, Charlotte became very sick and died. She then left her daughter, Melinda, to be cared for and raised by the coven. Personality She was a very kind, sweet, and loyal woman who believed in magic and the ways of the witches. She was loving to both her daughter and lover, even believed that her lover was loyal to her no matter what. Physical Appearance Charlotte was a beautiful woman with pale skin that was sparkled with freckles, green eyes, and shoulder-length Auburn hair. Notes and Trivia * Charlotte was possibly a carrier of witch blood or a practitioner, as her daughter Melinda became a powerful witch. * Charlotte's descendant, Parker Charlotte Halliwell, is named after her, and even prefers to go by the name Charlotte instead of Parker. * Charlotte is the only Warren-witch to meet the original Charmed Ones in her own time, and to not appear in present-day via summoning. References # Charlotte Warren - visit them for more. Category:DESTINED Category:Mortals Category:Characters Category:Warren Category:Good Beings Category:Spirits Category:Humans Category:Dead family Category:Ancestors